Sweet Whispers of Insanity
by barkingdeadman
Summary: I thought i was safe, thought it was all over when the whispers began, i was wrong, it turned to screaming and the ones i trusted took me away, then the ones i loved started dying...i used to ask for salvation...thought i deserved it after saving the world so often...instead...now...I ask for death...not to control it...to embrace it...welcome to my hell...would you like some tea?


**Sweet Whispers of Insanity**

AN: This is the only AN I will make just to explain things, I'm extremely busy and unsure about lemon so maybe on that, I am use to writing completely original stories so bear with me and other then that I don't make excuses so if there is a problem with the story please tell me, if I'm late in updating sorry, I don't own Naruto but most of the themes in this story will be mine so enjoy! Have a nice read and day on me!

The Screaming Whispers

"Oh please, you dare to judge my god fatherly skills? You dare to assume you're better than me? I am the one who cares for the boy, I am the one who stayed despite the discovery of my experiments and I'm the one teaching him, I care for him and all you did is run away." "Oh? Run away? If anyone ran away its Tsunade, Orochimaru, Why are you getting mad at me for Kami's sake? I'm the only source of info this village has, or needs, and I still offered to take care of him, look, we all regret what happened to Minato but enough is enough, the boy was like a son to me but he's dead, gone, and it's time to take care of his legacy, his work, and the boy Is going fucking insane in this village, literally, we haven't met a single kind civilian, the Shinobi are well enough, even the victims of the Kyuubi attack, but the civilians would do anything to kill Naruto, we need to get him out of here, please, work with me on this, we have nothing against each other, together we can train him to survive, we'll be rogue but there's not much of a change in lifestyle sadly enough, and that just makes it easier for him to make money and get powerful." At this Orochimaru looked around the small apartment that Naruto Lived in, it was quaint to be sure, but broken down and dirty as all Hades, it wasn't safe at all, especially for a kid who's mind was so broken he heard a thousand voices a minute, all in his head, he needed out, if he could get some air and freedom, be a rogue, he might at least be able to control the voices but…what if… "Jiraiya, what if…Kyuubi is one of the voices? What if he is all of them? Naruto listens to them to be sure but if there all he trusts why is he trying to ignore them unless he knows it would end badly?" Naruto was only 5 but he was no fool, if something told him to steal from the Hokage he gets suspicious, obviously. "We can't worry about that now Orochi, come one, let's wake the kid up so that we can get out of here and get moving, I suggest we try Suna or Grass first, places like that." "Sure, come on."

Now, to understand what's going on you have to know the history of the world there in, It's a place called the elemental countries, and it's a warring continent with no life beyond the borders of it, it's divided into 5 main factions, Konoha, where there at now, Suna, leafs ally, Iwa, Mist, and Cloud, the last three are typically allies. The minor factions are far too many to name all of them but the important ones are snow, grass, fang and claw, tea, and on a unknown aspect rain and sound, which are run by rogues and criminals, which would be great for Naruto if he wasn't a…well. To hell with it, a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, which meant everyone and their ravens, would be looking for him, and a bunch a criminals is a bad place to be around in that case. The leaders are called kages and their the highest ranking in all the villages, next is the council, then jonin, which are the elite and teachers, chuunin, which are typically foot soldiers and assistants, and genin, which are the lowest and are students/workers. People use a power called chakra, which is like magic and is used to control the environment in sections of element like doton/earth and katon/fire. Got it? Good, It's not being explained again hopefully.

"Orochimaru? You okay? You've been spacing for a while, we need to get moving now." "Yea, Yea I'm fine, come on, time to go."

(Meanwhile in rain)

"Itachi, akatsuki is canceling your orders to kill off your clan, I have plans for them" "you didn't give them sir…you can't cancel them, it's my ticket to s-class rogue status, my ticket in to here-" "Enough, you're going to take out root instead, we have plans for Naruto and we can't afford Danzo hunting him down and turning him mindless, kill him and his organization, and you're in." "y-yes…Pein" after Itachi left Konan walked in and ran to Pein " Hu- Sir, Mada- Tobi, Is pissed at your orders, he says the Kyuubi is irrelevant, only he matter-" "tell him not to fight me in this, he's my family and damnit I'm not letting him die when it's so simple to save him and still get the Kyuubi, Go, don't you dare twist that either, I swear you'll die if you do" "y-yes sir"


End file.
